Berenang atau Tenggelam?
by Kay desu
Summary: Kembar 5 pergi ke pantai! Tapi kan..Taufan gak bisa berenang.Terus gimana dong? Warn :Gaje,acakadul,awas mata picek. Pair :tentu saja my fav OTP Halitau/slap


**#Moon Maap tolong dibaca ini FF pertama Kay yang pastinya gaje bin acakadul.Mohon dimaklumi kalau ada typo atau salah kata itu artinya Kay sengaja/slap.**

**Disclaimer** **:Boboiboy milik Animonsta**

Warning :hati hati mata picek,gak sesuai EYD, Gaje,acakadul.

"Ja..di?" Pemuda yang mengenakan topi merah berlambang api hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung.Sementara sang adik yang bernuansa Aquamarine hanya menguap kemudian mendengkur.

"Aku akan menunggu disini saja" jawab pemuda dengan iris shappire.

"Tapi gak bisa begitu kak taufan" yang paling bijak mulai melontarkan ke-tidaksetujuan-nya.

"Aku akan menjagamu kalau begitu" nada dingin dan tegas terdengar.

"Astaga kalian ini..! Aku tidak apa apa! Kalian berenang saja..!" Pemuda yang diketahui bernama taufan mulai kesal."kak Hali juga pergi saja!".

"Berisik,ku bilang kan akan menjagamu" Hali menjawab dingin.

"Dan lagi apa apaan itu? Kau mengusirku?".

Lirikan mata Hali hanya dibalas dengusan dari taufan.

"Kalau kak taufan gak ikut gempa juga gak ikut".Pemuda yang diketahui bernama gempa ikut ikutan menolak.

"Aku-tidak-apa-apa-!".Taufan mengeja kata per kata."Argh! Baiklah! Aku akan ikut!".Taufan mengacak rambut frustasi.Semua saudaranya seperti induk ayam yang takut kehilangan anak.

"Memangnya kau bisa berenang? Pfftt..!" - Hali

"Kak Hali berisik!!!" - Taufan

"Sudahlah.." - Gempa

Sementara yang lain sibuk dengan tugas masing masing di tepi pantai,Taufan melangkahkan kakinya semakin jauh.Air laut mulai menenggelamkan dirinya. Menelan ludah taufan menantang diri untuk pergi lebih jauh.Rasa kesal mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

SRASH!!!

BYUR!!!

PYAR!!!

Taufan membatu.Sepertinya ini sudah terlalu jauh.Tubuhnya sudah tertutup penuh oleh air laut.Yang nampak hanya kepalanya.

"Gawat..." Taufan mundur selangkah.

Ombak semakin deras.Mengingatkan nya pada kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu. Saat dirinya hampir hanyut terbawa arus.Dan itu semua disebabkan oleh..-

"Taufan!"

..-Hali.Taufan yang terkejut lantas berbalik dan menemukan sosok sang kakak."sudah ku bilang jangan pergi sendiri!".Hali menarik pergelangan tangan taufan ke tepi.

"Jangan pergi sendiri seperti itu lagi! Kau tau apa yang terjadi tahun kemarin bukan?! Aku..!-".Ucapan Hali terhenti saat melihat manik shappire taufan berkaca kaca.

"Maafkan aku..".Taufan menunduk.

Membiarkan surai hitamnya menutupi wajah.Hali menghela nafas frustasi.Ia hanya tak mau kejadian tahun kemarin terulang,itu saja.Tapi kenapa taufan malah menangis?! Ah,sudahlah,Hali pusing.

"Akan ku ajari kau berenang" - Hali

Satu kalimat yang membuat taufan mengangkat wajahnya dan sekarang terengah engah.

"Kak Hali! Aku capek begini terus!"

Taufan mengeluh.Gimana gak ngeluh orang dari tadi hanya disuruh mengibaskan kaki keatas dan kebawah di air dangkal.

"Daripada kau tenggelam?".Hali membalas dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku tenggelam atau tidak siapa peduli? Hmph..!".Taufan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Diamlah,lanjutkan berenangmu itu".

Hali memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah lantaran taufan yang menggembungkan pipinya.

"Akh! Sakit..." Taufan meringis saat jarinya tergores karang.Darah segar mulai menetes perlahan.Hali menoleh."Astaga...tak ada habisnya tingkahmu".Hali berjalan mendekati taufan yang meringis.

"Sini,perlihatkan padaku".Titah Hali yang berperan sebagai kakak."Tidak mau! Nanti pasti digigit!".Taufan menarik tangannya semakin jauh."Ck! Berisik".Tanpa babibu Hali mengambil alih jari telunjuk taufan yang tergores.

"Kak Hali...-sakit!".Taufan mengerang saat Hali menghisap luka nya.Rasa geli menghampiri taufan saat Hali menjilati jati telunjuknya yang luka. "Ngh..! Kak Hali...".Taufan melenguh kecil.

Tanpa taufan sadari lenguhan kecil nya telah membangkitkan nafsu sang kakak.Hali melepaskan tangan taufan,menarik tubuh taufan mendekat.

"Tadi kau bilang apa? Hm?".Hali beralih mencengkeram dagu taufan dengan dua jarinya."k-kak Hali..-". Taufan refleks memejamkan matanya saat Hali menempelkan bibirnya.

Disaat yang sama Hali memaksa masuk.Bibir bawah taufan digigit kecil membuat empunya mengerang dan membuka mulut.

"Ahng..-kak Hal..-nnhh..!" Erangan taufan terdengar samar disertai ombak yang mendera.Kedua insan itu saling bercengkrama di tepi laut dengan angin sepoi sepoi.

**#Jadi taufan? Sebenarnya kamu berenang,tenggelam,apa lagi mesra mesraan sama Hali?/plak.**

**Hai! Setelah tahun baruan kemaren beserta hari ini,Kay mulai menulis di FFN!****/orang udah lewat dari kapan tau juga tahun baru/dibuang ke empang/g.**

**Gimana gimana? kurang kah Halitau ****nya?/slapp**

**Kay masih butuh banyak kritik dan saran dari manusia lain QwQ** **so.. RnR please?**

OMAKE

Hali melepaskan pangutan bibirnya.

Memperhatikan wajah taufan yang memerah dan terengah engah karena ulahnya.Ditariknya taufan mendekat.

Dipeluk dalam kehangatan dan rasa takut kehilangan.

Wajah taufan semakin memerah. Semerah senja yang menemani mereka saat ini.Sementara itu gempa yang dari tadi memperhatikan kakak kakak nya bermesraan membisu.

"Aku rapopo..:")" - Gempa


End file.
